


Affection

by stardust_isle (crumbs_locket)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Parties, Violence, aka shadow gay, aka the fic where i want to see these boys happy, by gays for gays, injuries, one shots at this point, shadow also said that dw, sonic said gay rights!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbs_locket/pseuds/stardust_isle
Summary: Shadow has never been the type to show or express that much affection. He wasn’t the kind to give out hugs to just anyone so easily or the kind to display any kind of public affection so quickly. If anyone even tried to surprise hug him, he’d probably assume it was an attack of some sort.That was how it used to be, until Sonic came into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> affection aka on solaris we gon get you to slowly become more affectionate with your bf over time
> 
> first chapter is short as heck because my brain goes in and out of the writing mood every 2 seconds and this is all i can make 
> 
> also like not every chapter will be that related to each other but some might have continuations or references to them 
> 
> also i suck at writing. enjoy anyway!!

Shadow has never been the type to show or express that much affection, and it was something Sonic knew well.

Shadow wasn’t the kind to give out hugs to just anyone so easily or the kind to display any kind of public affection so quickly. If anyone even tried to surprise hug him, he’d probably assume it was an attack of some sort. In fact, Sonic was almost always the one to initiate any sort of affection from words filled with so much warmth (just like the blue blur) to hand holding and any kind of kiss, really.

Kisses were, for the most part, the hardest for Shadow to even try and give. It was something so intimate, something that expressed so much tenderness and love to whoever received it, something he couldn’t even fathom or dream of giving _and_ receiving.

That was what Shadow considered truth, until Sonic came into his life.

Sonic the Hedgehog was one of the, if not the most, affectionate being Shadow has ever met. Even when they were just friends, he was always so willing to give Shadow a hug or hold his hand or comfort him when he needed it the most. Sonic wouldn’t hesitate to do the same with his friends either. Shadow and Rouge weren’t the most affectionate duo in the world, but the bat was always willing to do the same things for him if he ever needed it. 

And now…now that Sonic and he were far closer than anyone could ever expect, Shadow wanted nothing more than to hold Sonic’s hand with the confidence the other hedgehog displayed, wanted to hug him just as warmly, wanted to say things just as softly, wanted to kiss him just as boldly.

But that, just like anything else in his life, would take time and lucky for him, Sonic was far more patient than Shadow expected. Sonic didn’t frown when Shadow didn’t reciprocate his actions, never complained or got angry or confused. It almost felt like Sonic had gone through the same things he did. He supposed he didn’t know as much about the blue hedgehog as he thought he did, so he didn’t bother to question it much.

Sonic was completely thrown off the first time Shadow had kissed him. It had been one of the rare slow days for both of them, Shadow having no missions from GUN and Sonic having no world-threatening villain to fight.

They were both on the couch, Sonic having extended his hand to reach Shadow’s other shoulder, pulling him close as they feigned interest at whatever was playing on the television-something about robots and the universe’s fate on their hands-and mostly focusing on each other.

Sonic had learned that though Shadow didn’t easily display affection, he didn’t mind receiving it from the blue blur, so this was a regular occurrence when they were able to just be with each other, both completely content and safe in each other’s comfort.

“-and that’s how Eggman totally lost this time.” Sonic finishes recounting the events that happened merely a week ago, a proud smile on his face. Eggman had been up to one of his “World Domination” schemes and Sonic had easily put a stop to it, as usual.

“Is that why you have this?” Shadow asks, pointing out a small, slightly red bandage wrapped around Sonic’s leg. 

“Oh, yeah.” Sonic says nonchalantly, “Don’t worry about it. Happens all the time. 

Though Shadow felt like it was definitely something to worry about, especially with all the scars Sonic has gotten over the years before they even met, he drops the subject, knowing that Sonic would continue to push the subject away if he tried to delve deeper into it.

The light from the window shined on Sonic, who was now looking up at nothing with a thoughtful look. It hit his face just perfectly, his emerald green eyes shining brightly and a smile displaying genuine happiness that Shadow could instantly feel. It was so infectious that Shadow himself wanted to smile. This hedgehog has changed his life for the better, he had made him happier and stronger and kinder, and Shadow could never thank him enough.

 It was at moments like these that Shadow felt even more in love than he did from the start. 

Sonic seemed to notice him staring and his eyes met Shadow’s, a playfulness in them, “What’s up?”

Shadow didn’t know what gave him the ability to do so, but he was suddenly moving forward, and before both of them can even react, he had gently kissed Sonic’s cheek, instantly pulling back right after. 

The shock on Sonic’s face and the sound of him sputtering would have been amusing if Shadow didn’t feel so embarrassed by his sudden actions. Sonic’s face reddens into a color akin to the red in Shadow’s quill, and a goofy smile slides in.

“I’m so proud of you Shadow! You did it!” Sonic says excitedly, giving Shadow a kiss on the cheek in return, making Shadow faintly blush.

“Don’t think too much about it.” Shadow mutters, sinking into the couch, “I don’t even know why I did it.”

“It’s because you loooove me,” Sonic replies teasingly, his smile becoming impossibly wider.

Shadow rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t deny it. This blue hedgehog could be frustrating, but Shadow would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that it was something that made Sonic all the more endearing to him.

Slowly, Sonic sinks into the couch as well, Shadow realizing that Sonic was far more tired than he let on and letting Sonic lean on him after a few more minutes. Sonic whines, trying to get back up, but Shadow holds his hand and gently pulls him down and back to his original position. Sonic huffs but doesn’t fight back, sighing and then yawning. 

When Sonic finally falls asleep and some time has already passed, Shadow doesn’t move an inch from his position, closing his eyes as well. He himself didn’t need much sleep-he could go on for days without sleep and be just as powerful-but at this moment, he felt safe, so he let himself relax.

With a sigh, both hedgehogs were finally asleep, but they were definitely going to complain about their backs hurting from sleeping on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries are a given when your job is protecting the world and, occasionally, the entire universe.
> 
> No matter what happened, though, they always got through it, always got home after a late night, always made it to their bed, always held each other and made joking remarks as they finally fell asleep, always woke up and lazily stayed in bed before one of them finally manages to stand up to start their day, always safe and alive.
> 
> But as Shadow falls on his knees on the cold metal ground of one of the numerous bases of Eggman’s, arms wrapped protectively against an unconscious, beaten, and bleeding Sonic, half of the blue hedgehog’s limp body on the ground and the rest held against Shadow’s chest, Shadow remembers just how fragile their lives can really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to personal reasons, i will now be posting this chapter at the reasonable time of 1:18 am
> 
> i hope you enjoy this and i hope i'm not incoherent :)

Injuries are a given when your job is protecting the world and, occasionally, the entire universe.

Both Shadow and Sonic have had their fair share of injuries. Some on their arms, some on their legs, and even some that were far too close to being life-threatening.

Shadow has seen the way Sonic shifts when he sees someone staring at scars old and new, some of which Shadow would never know the history of, but knew not to question. Sonic can see the way Shadow brushes off near death experiences as if they were something so insignificant, yet he says nothing, knowing he’d be a hypocrite if he did.

No matter what happened, though, they always got through it, always got home after a late night, always made it to their bed, always held each other and made joking remarks as they finally fell asleep, always woke up and lazily stayed in bed before one of them finally manages to stand up to start their day, _always_ _safe and alive._

But as Shadow falls on his knees on the cold metal ground of one of the numerous bases of Eggman’s, arms wrapped protectively against an unconscious, beaten, and _bleeding_ Sonic, half of the blue hedgehog’s limp body on the ground and the rest held against Shadow’s chest, Shadow remembers just how _fragile_ their lives can really be.

Shadow has no problem with getting hurt. His regenerative abilities always made sure that a majority of his injuries would heal itself as soon as possible, though “as soon as possible” changes depending on how had the injury is, so his worse scars always permanently stay. 

Sonic wasn’t like him though. He didn’t heal as fast or get back up as fast because he isn’t _built_ like that. All his wounds weren’t going to start closing up mere seconds later and he wasn’t just going to laugh it off right after and start fighting again. 

This is all my fault, Shadow tells himself. They were both fighting hundreds of robots as they infiltrated the Doctor’s new base. He shouldn’t have let his guard down just because he believed that the robots weren’t any better than the last batch both he and Sonic had fought not too long ago. He shouldn’t have focused on _just_ Sonic. He should have sensed the robot with a gigantic hammer about to smash his head in before Sonic turns to look at him, a cocky grin on his face before his eyes widen in terror, running at his fastest speed to block the attack on the black hedgehog before it was too late, yelling Shadow’s name in a way that showed real urgency. 

The sound of Sonic meeting the hammer face to face was horrifying to listen to and the blood that followed as he flew across the room and smashed into the ground made Shadow’s stomach twist into knots. Sonic landed at the near edge of the room, a small ring of broken floor bits surrounding him from the sheer strength of the hit.

There are moments when the world feels like it stops moving, a moment when everything slows down and Shadow can feel himself breathing. But with Sonic’s body in his arms, eyes still closed, the world does feel like it stopped moving, but he can’t hear himself breathing because he’s holding it back, unable to let out his usually calm and composed breaths out as he felt the room begin to spin.

He turns to look at the robot across the room making no effort to speed its advances, almost like it can _feel_ Shadow’s distress and was far too happy to take advantage over it.

His knuckles whiten from how hard he's gripping Sonic. He takes a deep breath, just like Sonic taught him before, and exhales. 

Inhale.

“ _Don’t worry.”_

Exhale.

_“Everything will be alright.”_

Inhale.

_“You can always count on me to protect you, Shads!”_

Exhale.

_“I promise!”_

Just like that, his vision clears and he’s finally able to get his bearings. He looks at the robot that stopped, staring at him curiously as if to ask, “What are you doing?” while its mechanisms continued to whir and click.

Shadow looks back at Sonic, then at the robot, then at Sonic again before gently placing him down on the ground. “Now it’s my turn to protect you.” He whispers to the unconscious hedgehog.

He looks at the robot once more and he wastes no time gathering enough Chaos Energy to form his spears. He closes one eye, aiming at the robot before sending the spears out, all aimed to shoot the robot directly on its chest. The spears meet the robot almost immediately, the robot immediately short-circuiting before exploding loudly, some of its debris flying mid-air before finally landing just a bit before Shadow’s shoes.

So maybe he was still a little bit angry. It’s not like Sonic was going to lecture him about it if he didn’t even see Shadow do it. Shadow shrugs and kicks the debris away, satisfied with what he’s done.

Before Shadow can even turn around to check on Sonic though, he hears the familiar clunk of _more_ robots making their way to the room both hedgehogs are in, guns whirring and ready to fire at both hedgehogs once they target them. 

Shadow can probably get enough Chaos Energy to get both of them out of here, but he’s never tried to use it while he was too unfocused to even try (worrying for your boyfriend can do that to you) and he wasn’t willing to find out what happens if he does attempt to do so.

He began to summon more spears, refusing to leave Sonic’s side as the sound became louder and louder. Sonic is hurt. Shadow needs to make sure he doesn’t get any more hurt. _Then_ he can worry about actually getting out of there.

The robots begin pouring into through the single door in the room and Shadow can see that there was no way he wasn’t going to get out of here without some stray shot from a random robot hurting Sonic even more than he already is. They were in no condition to keep fighting, especially with his one and only teammate down for the count.

So, he turns around, looks at the blue hedgehog, turns to glare at the robots surrounding him- there’s more than one hundred now-and he lets the two golden rings on his arms drop to the floor, a resounding clang filling the room. He couldn’t focus enough to teleport two living beings out of this place, but he sure was pissed enough to raise some hell. 

He taps into the Chaos Energy surrounding him and he can already feel it beginning to physically manifest at his fingertips, leaving a soft, buzzing feeling where it touched. He makes an effort to control it, refusing to let his abilities go haywire as he gathered more and more energy. Slowly, he begins to form a shield around Sonic, making sure the energy doesn’t harm him, maybe even heal him.

Once that’s done, he turns to look at the hundreds of robots in the room. Spears begin to appear out of every corner possible, and with one swift movement, Shadow runs forward.

 

* * *

 

Sonic’s head _hurts._

It felt like somebody hit him as hard as they could with a hammer even bigger and tougher than Amy’s. All his thoughts were muddled up, and he's pretty sure that can’t even form a complete sentence without needing to pause and rearrange it over and over again, even if it's just in his mind.

He can barely open one eye, his vision blurry as he struggled to move. His hand felt separated from his arm as he raised it to touch his head, and he made a small hissing noise as he feels an open scar, his hand now slicked with blood. He can even feel some blood that had begun to dry sticking to his quills. He was pretty sure he had a concussion, too.

 _“What...was I even doing before I got here...?”_ Sonic asked himself, the ringing in his ears worsening. _“I was going to Eggman’s base. We were supposed to-what were we supposed to do? I-Tails. He said something about...something about a weapon? And Shadow-”_

Sonic manages to open his eyes a little more in sudden realization. _“Shadow was going to get hurt and I stopped it.”_ He struggled to push himself up, arms shaking with effort. He was able to lift himself up a little before his arms gave up on him again. He forcibly lifted his head up, half of it still leaning on the floor. _“Where-”_

He feels the buzzing of Chaos Energy surrounding him, and Sonic only notices now the shield that he knew Shadow made. He sighs in relief, knowing that this meant that he succeeded in saving Shadow. Next task was to actually _find_ the hedgehog.

An explosion reverberates in the room, and Sonic lets out a whining noise as his ears flatten on his head, the sound too loud for his sensitive ears. Robot pieces fly on top of the shield and bounce off of it. Sonic looks at the source of the chaos, already knowing who it is that was responsible for all of this before he laid his eyes on him.

Shadow was in a frenzy of rage, blasts of Chaos Energy destroying every robot that dared to be in his line of sight. Sonic had never seen him like that, and if Sonic knew anything, Shadow would never act like this, so he was definitely pissed off.

Sonic was sure that Shadow has destroyed more than a hundred robots at this point, robot parts piling on top of each other as Shadow ripped another robot's arm out of its joint and flung it with wild abandon. With how fast they were destroyed, Sonic could see that there weren’t that many left in the room. Some even seemed to be retreating in whatever capacity they can.

By the time Shadow was done tearing the last robot into small and unrecognizable pieces, Sonic only saw then that his rings are gone, and not long after, Shadow slumps onto the floor, breathing loudly as he took as much air as he could and exhaling with a wheeze. His entire body was shaking, and Sonic wanted nothing more than to be there for him.

The shield around him dissipates, most likely a result of Shadow finally feeling the effects of the strain he gave himself.

Sonic winces in pain, gaining Shadow’s attention. The ebony hedgehog whips his head around to look at Sonic.

“Shadow…arrre you...” _Are you okay?_ Sonic would have asked, but his speech is too slurred to let him say it correctly.

“Sonic!” Shadow says with a lot more emotion that he usually does. He forces himself to stand up, and he runs over to where Sonic is, sliding on his knees as he neared him. He gently picks Sonic’s head up and places it on his lap, fixing the hedgehog’s messy blue quills, “Are you alright?”

“Haha. Neeever betterrr.” He says in a slurred manner. He looks up and weakly lifts his hand up to wipe away some blood near Shadow’s mouth, “You’re hurt.”

“What are you talking about?” Shadow asks, and it’s only when he lifts his hand and wipes it across his face does he understand. Some blood stays on his glove and he knows that it isn’t Sonic’s blood. He had tons of cuts from all the sharp pieces that must have been flying around during the entire robot massacre and Shadow had no idea if he got hurt by more than just that.

“You gotta...gotta take care of yourself, Shads.” Sonic whispers, “Too much blood on your...pretty, pretty face.”

Shadow chuckles and playfully rolls his eyes, “I could say the same about you, Faker.”

Sonic smiles back at him, “Hah _aaa_ _aaa_ , you _do_ think I’m good lookin'.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Shadow says, reaching an area beyond Sonic’s vision-which was Shadow’s face only anyway-and showing two gold rings. He puts them back on with a sigh, “We should get out of here.”

“Y-yeah.” Sonic agrees, letting Shadow carry him, “Chaos Control?”

“...I don’t think so.” Shadow responds, grimacing, “I used too much Chaos Energy at once. I’m too drained to pull something off as big as that.”

Sonic tilts his head for a few seconds before an idea pops up in his head. He motions to a cracked watch on his wrist, “Tails.”

Shadow seems to have only noticed the watch now, but he nods anyway, tapping it with the closest hand to Sonic’s wrist.

They hear a few beeps and Tails comes out as a small holograph on the watch, “Hey guys! How’s the mis-what happened?!” 

“Heya, Tails.” Sonic greets with a smile, even if it does look like it hurts.

Shadow fills him in with the shortest summary he can give, seeing Tails expression become more and more grim with every word. Once Shadow’s done, Tails’ ears are completely flat on his head and both of his tails have already stopped moving.

“I’ll get the Tornado then. Can you guys get out of the base? It’ll be easier for me to spot you.” Tails asks, Shadow nodding in response, “Great! I’ll, uh, be there soon! Byetakecareofyourselves.” The transmission ends right after and Sonic lets out a little chuckle, Shadow giving his own small smile as well. 

They exit the building without much trouble, the robots either destroyed or in hiding to avoid Shadow’s wrath. Tails easily spots them, landing right beside them as Amy and Knuckles pop out of the plane.

They spend a few minutes fussing over Sonic-mostly Amy, while Knuckles gave him a stern talk about being careful, though he was obviously concerned for the blue hedgehog’s wellbeing-and they both enter the building to finish the job. And if Shadow could feel the anger that radiated between the two, he didn't say anything. He supported it, even.

The flight back to Sonic’s place was also uneventful, Sonic choosing to sleep on the plane, Shadow doing the same. The day had been a long and stressful day for the two of them.

Once their injuries are tended to, they thank the fox for all the help he’s provided and excuse themselves to their bedroom, deciding to just spend the last of the day in each other’s arm. 

In the silence of their room, Shadow can focus on Sonic, the other hedgehog doing the exact same. The silent conversation they had and the love and concern in their eyes for each other made Shadow’s heart want to burst out of his chest, and he felt joy just by being in the hedgehog’s presence.

 _“I love you. I love you so much. I want to protect you from everything that can hurt you. I want to hold you and make you smile. I want to be by your side forever. I love you.”_ Shadow says through expression alone, and Sonic looks at him with so much more love than he deserves.

“Shadow…” Sonic starts, but something in Shadow immediately breaks, and he gently leans forward to kiss Sonic _on the lips._

Sonic makes a surprised noise, eyes widening as he felt some stray Chaos Energy leaving Shadow buzz around them. He lets himself calm down, returning the kiss just as passionately and just as softly.

When they finally stop and take a deep breath of air, both of them are completely flushed, and Sonic lets out an awkward chuckle.

“Oh, uh, wow, Shadow!” Sonic stumbles, unable to form a coherent sentence just like hours ago.

“Shut up.” Shadow says, leaning into their shared hug once more and hiding his face in Sonic’s chest, “Just go to sleep already.”

Sonic doesn’t object, giving Shadow all the space he needs. His fingers brush through the other’s black quills, and some tension in Shadow’s body vanishes as he melts into the touch.

A few minutes later, Sonic can hear some silent snoring leaving his boyfriend’s body, and he would have taken pictures if he weren’t so tired as well.

His head placed as comfortably as it can be on the bed they both shared, Sonic closed his eyes, a grin on his face.

Shadow was opening up to him more and more, and Sonic wouldn’t trade anything in the world for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway if ya'll wanna see updates when they happen please follow my tungle.hell it's stardust-isle  
> i've been thinking of posting wips of chapters and shit there and it's my personal sonic hell in there


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You say that, but I feel as if there’s a much bigger reason you decided to stay here. Perhaps it could be someone like, hm, that blue hedgehog over there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas is it gay to be a little worried about your bf :thinking:
> 
> this fic is like a post-chapter 2 thing so uh yeah
> 
> anyway i died for a while but i'm kinda back! enjoy this fun chapter i made with my phone while in a shaking car. forgive me if there's any typos
> 
> these chapter notes are huge messes huh
> 
> edit: fixed a couple errors!! hope i didn't miss all of them

Parties, and anything that requires a lot of social interaction, really, has never been Shadow’s strong suit.

He looks left and right, surveying the area, and takes a sip of the soda given to him to hide his agitation. This party may be in the exact same place that Sonic had spent his birthday on and Shadow admittedly liked the setting, the sound of other mobians running around, screaming and dancing about, the music with the volume way too high to be safe to anyone’s ears, and the strobing lights that were blinding him were really starting to get to him.

Some people had heard of Sonic getting hurt badly during their time in Eggman’s base and, wanting to celebrate the victory that was had once the base was found to be nothing but rubble (thanks to his and Sonic’s efforts, along with the final push Knuckles and Amy gave to the base), while also making an attempt to cheer Sonic and Shadow up, Amy threw a party where anyone could come, though she must have accidentally forgotten to take into account Shadow’s reclusive personality.

While Shadow preferred to stay in a corner somewhere where the music wasn’t as loud, Sonic had instantly become the life of the party, showing off a few dance moves with the same cockiness he’s always had while everybody cheered.

Shadow quietly laughed. Even with the huge bandage wrapped around his head, and the obvious pain that would be coming from an injury that bad, Sonic was as lively and happy as ever. Some of the partygoers had gone up to him themselves to ask if he was alright, but he always shook their worry off, telling them to enjoy the party while handing them a new cup of soda. Even Tails got the same treatment, though Sonic did spend a little more time calming his little brother.

Shadow preferred to stay back though, knowing his mood would only affect the party if he let it spread. Right now, he was content with knowing that his boyfriend was fine and having fun.

Rouge saunters up to him, a cup of soda on her hand as well. She chose to be as casual as possible, wearing a hot pink hoodie and the softest gray sweatpants she could find, the makeup she usually wears gone and replaced with something much lighter. She was taking a day off just to see them, she said, much to Shadow’s (certainly welcomed) surprise.

She leaned on the wall beside him, taking a sip of her drink before turning to him. “I never thought I’d see the day Shadow the Hedgehog would willingly go to a party.” She says jokingly, bumping his shoulder.

Shadow shrugs, “Amy set this party up for Sonic and I and I think it would be rude not to show up to my own party.”

“You say that, but I feel as if there’s a much bigger reason you decided to stay here. Perhaps it could be someone like, hm, that blue hedgehog over there?” She suggests, pointing at Sonic’s direction while Shadow turns to look at him.

Sonic doesn’t notice though, because he's too busy talking to some of the kids who had come to the party. They all looked completely elated to see the hero and Sonic was happily signing some things they had brought, most likely writing down something cheesy yet motivational on each item. Each kid squealed with joy as Sonic gave each of them a fist bump while he laughed at something one of them said.

Shadow couldn’t help but feel warm inside as he continued to look at the blue hedgehog’s smile, a smile he’s seen countless times that remains just as lovely and just as bright as the first time he’d seen it.

Maybe that’s why Shadow had really come to the party. For Amy’s sake, partly, but also because the accident that had knocked down the hero before had scared him to death. It was terrifying to think that he’d stop seeing that smile sooner than expected and he wanted to stay there just to reassure himself it was still there along with Sonic himself. That in itself would bring him a great amount of peace.

“Hey, Earth to Shadow.” Rouge says, snapping her fingers and pulling Shadow out of his trance as he snaps his head back to her. Her expression is suddenly full of concern, “You know, if you’re going to keep looking at him like that you might as well just go to him.”

“What do you mean “looking at him like that”?” Shadow asks, confused.

“Like, you know!” She says with a wave of her hand, “Like he’s going to suddenly disappear if you suddenly stop looking at his direction.”

She’s right, Shadow realizes. He hadn’t noticed that his expression had become scrunched, his mouth in a thin line as he continued to stare at his oblivious-of-the-situation boyfriend.

He softens his expression, turning to his friend, “Well, I’ve been...more worried about him than usual, it seems.” He admits.

Rouge slowly spins her cup, the liquid in it swirling, “I think that’s understandable, seeing as that mission you two boys went to left Big Blue with a few too many injuries.”

Shadow nods in agreement, then looks back at Sonic, “If he hadn’t stopped that robot, Sonic would have most likely left that base alone. But if that robot had hit him any harder and if he had lost a little more blood, then he could have…”

Rouge looks at him with a little more concern when Shadow doesn't complete his sentence, understanding what he meant to say, softening her own expression and giving him a small smile, “Oh, don’t be so worried about that, Shadow. Sonic’s too stubborn to go down just like that. You yourself should know that well.”

He knew exactly what Rouge was talking about, remembering one of his first encounters with Sonic. The pod exploding into small bits in space as Shadow watched it from the safety of the Ark. Sonic suddenly appearing yet again, a fake emerald in his hand. It should have been impossible, and yet the hedgehog in front of him had done it. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had been thoroughly impressed. That blue hedgehog really is a stubborn one.

“Hm. I guess you’re right.” Shadow says, earning a small whoop of glee from the bat.

“See? Told you.” She says, clapping a hand on his back, “Sonic will be fine. He’s probably survived from worst.”

“Probably?”

“Oh, hush. It’s not like I can find information for every single thing in his life.” She says, sticking her tongue out.

Shadow slowly spins his own cup, watching the soda in it become dangerously close to spilling before drinking it all in one go. He exhales right after, handing the cup to the bat, “I’m going to go to Sonic. Can you, uh, hold this?”

Rouge chuckles, taking the cup from him, “Don’t be so shy about asking for favors, you goof. Now, go get him, Shadow!” She says with a thumbs up.

Shadow himself chuckles before he walks over to Sonic.

Sonic notices him once he’s halfway there, smiling widely, “Hey, Shads! You’re just in time! The kids finally got all their stuff signed and we can finally hang out now that you’re done leaning on that wall over there.”

Shadow doesn’t say anything, walking close enough to Sonic that their noses were about to touch.

Sonic cocks his head, “Is everything good, Shadow?”

Shadow reaches for the bandage but avoids touching it before letting his hand go to Sonic’s cheek, surprising the blue hedgehog. He’d never done this before and Sonic didn’t expect him to do it with so many mobians around them.

Sonic welcomes the touch though, closing his eyes and leaning into it and letting out a small purr. He gently clasps Shadow’s hand as he purrs, his smile becoming even wider.

Shadow leans his head on Sonic’s and their foreheads touch, making Sonic let out a small giggle.

Sonic cracks one eye open to look at Shadow, “You didn’t really answer my question.” He says softly, “Are you sure you’re fine?”

Shadow nods, using his free hand to reach one of Sonic’s hands and squeezing it tightly. “Yes, I’m fine.” He whispers, “I was just wondering if you’d like to…”

“Would like to….?” Sonic asks, squeezing the hand still on his cheek.

Shadow takes a deep breath. “If you’d like to dance.”

“Dance?!” Sonic says in another round of shock, “Are you sure? You’ve never been the type to just do this all of a sudden.”

“I’ve been thinking of you lately.” Shadow admits, making Sonic blush, “And I’d like to spend some more time with you.”

Sonic’s wide smile turns into a smaller softer one, “Then, of course, Shadow. I’d love to dance.”

Suddenly, the loud music of the party comes to an abrupt end, replaced with a quiet and sweet song while the bright lights changed into dark purple and pink hues. Both hedgehogs turn to the turntables in the center of the room to see Rouge and Amy on it, an empty CD case in Rouge’s hand as Amy gives them a wink and a thumbs up.

Both hedgehogs let out a small laugh.

“They’re way too extra,” Sonic says, Shadow agreeing with that thought.

The two hedgehogs watch as some of the partygoers begin to quiet down, some choosing to hold hands as well and begin to slow dance. They would look at Shadow and Sonic now and then, giving them a smile before returning to their own dance.

Nearly everybody was dancing and Knuckles and Tails, who had been staying in another corner chatting about something none of them knew of, agreed to dance with Rouge and Amy, respectively.

“Seems like everyone’s got a partner.” Sonic says with a grin, looking directly into Shadow’s red eyes, “Shall we?”

“Of course,” Shadow says, letting one of Sonic’s hands go on his shoulder while he held the other.

They both didn’t really know how to slow dance, but they both tried anyway, going back and forth while Shadow avoided stepping on Sonic’s shoes, especially because his own shoes are made of metal.

They both smiled and let out small laughs here and there, and Sonic eventually leaned on Shadow’s chest, letting out a small sigh of happiness. “I love you, Shadow.”

Shadow smiles, leaning his head on Sonic’s. “I love you as well.”

Sonic lets out another purr, Shadow giving his own (much silent) purr in return.

Parties, and anything that requires a lot of social interaction, really, has never been Shadow’s strong suit. But with Sonic in his arms, he can tolerate it, maybe even enjoy it while he’s at it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh pwease follow my tumblr stardust-isle cause i'm babey and all that
> 
> also if you think that rouge and amy dancing with knuckles and tails has anything like rouge/tails or anything else like that shit i will stomp you to death with my hooves


End file.
